In Jail
by Shellfish1001
Summary: Seifer and the posse have been put back in charge of the disciplinary committee, which is bad news for Zell.  mild Yaoi SxZ


_In jail._

_Zell walked quickly through the corridors. It was lunch time and he was craving hotdogs. He peered over one shoulder and then the next, seeing that the coast was clear he broke into a jog, hurrying towards the cafeteria._

"_NO RUNNING DINCHT!"_

_He stopped dead at the sudden voice and looked over his shoulder with a wince. Fujin stood there with her arms folded, glaring at him._

"_Oh for god's sake Fujin, it's lunchtime I'm hungry."_

"_NO EXCUSES!" She shook her head, a smirk creeping its way onto her lips._

_One year after the end of the war everyone agreed that the posse had proved themselves and so Squall had put them back in charge of the disciplinary committee. Zell had been horror stuck at the thought and Quistis had voiced her doubts but soon everyone only had good things to say about them…. Except for Zell._

"_But there are people running around everywhere." He looked around and gestured to a young male cadet who hurried towards and then past them. "There! Look go and arrest him!"_

_She looked around and pretended not to see him. "I didn't see anything." She blinked innocently._

"_Oh come on." He sighed._

"_You're under arrest." She said._

_The little blonde gritted his teeth before making a dash for it in the direction of the cafeteria. "You'll have to catch me first."_

_He took off running, he was halfway down the hall before he hit a wall, a tall muscled wall._

"_Oof." He fell back, looking up at Raijin._

_The tall black man grinned at him. "Hey short ass." He said, adopting one of the many names Seifer used to call him._

"_There's no running in the hallways, you know."_

_He looked up as Fujin hurried over and stood over Zell, smirking down at him._

_The little blonde let his head fall back to the floor. "Hell."_

"_You're under arrest." Fujin repeated. "For running in the halls, trying to evade arrest and assault."_

"_Assault? What assault?"_

"_You ran into Raijin."_

_The tall man nodded along with this._

_Zell scoffed. "Oh yeah I'm sure my stumbling over him and falling on the floor injured him terribly."_

_Raijin leaned in and picked the blonde up off the floor and threw him over one shoulder._

"_What the-?" Zell started kicking and flailing, none of this bothered Raijin in the least. _

"_This is kidnapping! Help! Help me! Someone-"_

"_We'll add noise pollution to your list of offences in a minute." Fujin said, calmly._

_The blonde shut his mouth but glared at her over Raijin's shoulder._

_The duo took the lift down to the basement level when their headquarters were. Norg's old lair had been fitted out with jail cells and an office for the committee._

"_You need time to think about your offences." Fujin said, leading the way towards the jail cells._

"_Time? How much time? I'm hungry, I need hotdogs!"_

"_That hasn't been decided yet." She smirked at him._

_She stood at the door as Raijin walked inside the small cell with a single bed and a sink, he pulled Zell off his shoulder and dropped him on the ground._

"_Ow!" The blonde rubbed his hip. "That hurt, asshole."_

_Raijin just turned and walked out, Fujin grinned as she moved to shut the door that had a small window in it._

"_This is ridiculous!" Zell shouted. "This is abuse! Why do you always pick on me?"_

"_Seifer will let you out when he gets back from his date."_

"_Date?" Zell shouted. "Seifer's on a date? How long will that take?"_

_The door shut and the lock clicked._

"_WAIT! Come back! I'm not finished with you yet! Hey! Hello?"_

_Silence._

_IIII_

_Fujin looked up from the desk in their committee office when Seifer walked in looking depressed._

"_Hey how'd the date go?"_

_He winced. "Awful." He fell into the tatty armchair opposite the desk._

"_Not your type?"_

"_I'm starting to think that dating Rinoa has put me off girls for life."_

_She sniggered. "It can't be that bad."_

_He frowned. "Trust me, it can be."_

_She gave him a look. "Don't tell me you really…. Are going to give up on girls?"_

_Seifer didn't say anything._

_She frowned. "I wouldn't mind if you didn't have such…. Terrible taste in men."_

_He sniggered._

"_You go for losers." She added._

"_Cute losers." He said._

_She rolled her eyes. "Much better." She said. "Speaking of which, your favourite 'cute loser' is in jail cell one."_

_He grinned. "Really?" He chuckled. "That does_ make me feel better." He got up, reaching across the desk for the prison keys and headed out the door.

IIII

Zell was sitting on his tiny bunk, swinging his feet when the lock clicked and door opened slightly. He looked up in hope and then frowned as Seifer appeared in the doorway smirking at him.

"Chickie." The blonde greeted.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Seifer chuckled. "Now now that's no way to speak to me especially when I hold the keys." He held them up for Zell to see.

The little blonde glared at him. "Let me out asshole and you tell those thugs of yours that I'm not putting up with their shit anymore!"

"What's the magic word?"

Zell got up slowly, his lips pressed together.

Seifer walked into the room, leaving the door open behind him. "Come on now if you want your freedom you know what you've got to do." He grinned.

"I am not begging for my freedom, I didn't even do anything this is all just stupid!"

Seifer was walking towards him so Zell started backing up until his back hit the sink on the wall.

When the taller man raised his hand, the shorter blonde flinched and then tried to pretend he didn't because he was not afraid of Seifer.

"You hit me and I'll kick your ass." He warned, trying to put as much anger into his stare as possible.

The hand came down in front of his face and a finger ran across his jaw and then across his lower lip. Zell jumped at the first touch, this was getting more and more disturbing. Seifer watched Zell's horrified and confused look, which he thought was slightly better than the pure hatred he had been looking at him with before. He hadn't planned on touching Zell but suddenly he wondered what the other blonde would do if he leant in to kiss him. Would he fight back? Push him away? His hand moved to cup Zell's jaw and he leaned in close. Those baby blues widened until they were close enough that Seifer could feel the other man's quick breath on his face. He pulled back a little. The shorter man's eyes were closed. He smirked to himself. Huh? The Chicken was actually waiting to be kissed by him.

He pulled back and jangled the keys as he held them up in front of Zell's face.

The little blonde's eyes snapped open and he looked at the keys and then glared up at Seifer who was smirking at him. He snatched the keys from Seifer's hand, a very cute blush filling his cheeks as he pushed Seifer out of the way and almost ran out of the cell and away from Seifer.

III

Squall looked from his work, pen in hand when the door to his office flew open and Zell stomped in.

"I can't believe you put those idiots back in charge of the disciplinary committee!"

Squall quirked an eyebrow. "What's happened this time?" He managed to suppress a sigh. The only person who still had a problem with Seifer was Zell, everyone else either ignored him or tolerated him.

The little blonde started to pace back and forward in front of Squall's desk. "I've just spent three hours in a holding cell!"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing!" He partially shouted. "The guy's insane! And these two thugs don't help either."

Squall smirked slightly, raising a hand to cover his lips.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" The blonde shouted at him.

Squall gave him an impatient look. "No one else seems to have any problems with them, in fact Quistis said they do a good job."

"Fujin makes up rules to arrest me for things that everyone else gets away with."

Squall shrugged. "Maybe you should try and make peace with them." He suggested.

"What? Why should I do anything? I haven't done anything to them!"

"I know you and Seifer have always had history but…"

"Yeah but….." He fidgeted strangely for a second. "It's mostly Fujin, Seifer has never arrested me in the hallways and Raijin only backs up Fujin, I ran past him to the other day he didn't react at all."

Squall shrugged. "I don't know what to say."

"Find a way to keep her away from me!" He turned and stormed out again, slamming the door so hard Squall thought it would fall from its hinges.

III

Selphie bit into her sandwich, quickly chewing to talk around her food. "So we were thinking we could all go maybe this week, Squall said it would be okay, there isn't a lot to do around here anywhere and…." She looked over at Zell who looked like he was staring through her. "…And then I thought we could all have an orgy right out there on the lawn, what do you think?"

The blonde blinked. "Huh?"

She eyed him.

"Um… yeah sure." He said.

She rolled her eyes. "You're not listening!"

He shifted in his seat, trying to sit up. "I was! I'm just- I…" He rubbed his face. "I'm sorry, I'm sort of out of it today."

"Something happen?"

He frowned. "The usual, Fujin's being a bitch and Seifer trying to mess with my head."

She smiled. "Ah."

"It's not funny!" He snapped. "Why does everyone laugh at me? It's okay for you, I don't see Seifer molesting you."

"Molesting?"

"He's just messing with me that's all, like yesterday when I thought he was gonna…. I don't know- kiss me or something but then at the last second he didn't…" He squirmed. "I was so relieved." He added quickly, looking uncomfortable.

Selphie was smiling again. "Seifer? Really? I never would have thought he would be gay."

Zell scoffed. "Seifer's not gay, he's just doing it get to me that's all. Fujin said he had a date yesterday so he's definitely not gay."

"Did she say it was with a girl?"

Zell paused to think about it. "Um…. Well no she didn't but I'm sure it was."

Selphie smirked at him.

"He's not gay!" He insisted. "He just sort of…" He squirmed. "Leant in towards me and then when I tensed… you know, in fear then he handed me the keys and smirked at me."

Selphie now smirking at him too. "In fear?"

"Yes!" He insisted, getting redder by the minute.

"Oh my god." She laughed, putting a hand over her mouth.

"What?"

"You wanted him to kiss you!"

"WHAT? NO!" Zell's face went bright red. "I was surprised and- and scared and…. I don't know what else!" He waved his arms about. "I definitely did not want him to kiss me!"

She didn't look convinced. "Okay so what are going to do about it?"

Zell spluttered. "I wasn't going to do anything, I hope it was moment of madness and he'll go back to wanting to hurt me."

III

That plan didn't seem to be going so well. It was late evening and so far he had managed to avoid Seifer since their little incident in the jail cell earlier that day.

"Ack!" He yelled as the doors of the lift that he had been waiting for opened and Seifer stood there, the tall blonde grinned when he saw Zell and gestured for the short man to step in beside him.

"Chickie there you are, I haven't seen you in a while, aren't you getting in?"

The short blonde glanced around looking for a way out of this but then if he didn't get in Seifer would know he was afraid of him. He swallowed hard before walking into the lift and standing casually beside Seifer, he didn't want to plaster himself to the wall or anything so he just stood at a reasonable distance away. He reached past Seifer to hit the controls and then stared straight ahead as the doors closed. Seifer was looking at him, it was obvious. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and then turned his head and glared at the other blonde.

"What?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"You were looking at me."

Seifer grinned. "So? I'm always looking at you."

Zell's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Seriously? I've never noticed."

Seifer shrugged. "Well usually from behind, you know, when you walk away." He grinned wickedly at him.

The short man stared. "Are you just saying this stuff to freak me out?"

Seifer chuckled. "Maybe."

They stood there is silence then until the lift hit the 1st floor and they both got out, Zell walked out first, he jumped in the doorway when something brushed his backside. He swatted back and glared over his shoulder. Seifer was standing far too close for his liking.

"Stop it." He hissed and walked away quickly.

He heard Seifer laugh as he left, he ran down the hall and into the first room he came too, which happened to be the library. He stood just inside and shut his eyes to calm down and catch his breath.

"Zell?"

His eyes snapped open at the voice.

The head librarian stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "If you're not here for books you can leave."

"Um…." He walked to the door and looked out. Seifer was still in the hallway, he seemed to be waiting for him. Cheryl the head library was scary to everyone including Seifer Almasy. "I'll get a book." He walked side ways past her, she watched his every move. He went to the nearest aisle and picked up the closest book. He sat down while all the time watching the librarian and then looked down at his book. Understanding the menstrual cycle?

"Ahh!" He threw it across the table and pushed his chair away.

Cheryl was watching him again so he quickly grabbed the book and stood up to put it back on the shelf. He couldn't stay here forever. He looked outside again, he couldn't see Seifer anymore. Taking a deep breath he stepped out into the hall and walked quickly towards the cafeteria. He was careful not to run in case Fujin was watching.

He looked around as he walked, no one was around he was fine, this was fine. He looked over his shoulder as he entered the corridor leading to cafeteria and walked straight into Seifer. The blonde was grinning down at him like a shark.

"Chickie I went to the cafeteria looking for you, were you hiding from me?"

Zell scoffed nervously. "Me? Hide from you? Don't be stupid."

Seifer nodded along with that. "That's what I thought." He said before picking Zell up and throwing him over one shoulder effortlessly.

"Wah! W-What the hell are you doing! Seifer? Put me down!"

"No, no you and me need to talk." He walked off with the blonde towards the headquarters of the disciplinary committee.

Zell expected them to go into a jail cell instead Seifer walked into the office. Fujin raised an eyebrow when he entered.

"I need to talk to the Chicken alone." Seifer said.

Fujin got up and headed for the door. "You'll be careful with my desk won't you?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Zell was pulled from Seifer's shoulder and sat on the edge of the desk.

"If you wanted to talk you should have just said so." Zell glared at him.

"Oh we're not going to talk."

"No?" The short blonde looked worried.

"No I just wanted to check something." He leered at Zell.

"Something?" He leaned back and little as Seifer leaned in.

Seifer was going to kiss him again? He tensed in… you know… fear and closed his eyes.

The tall blonde paused again his lips a breath away from Zell's for a second just to see that surprising submissive look on the other man's face before closed the gap and kissed him. A quick kiss so he could pull back and see what Zell's reaction was. The little blond still had his eyes shut, he wasn't kicking or screaming or anything like he had in the many ways Seifer had imagined in the past. With a smirk Seifer cupped the back of Zell's head and kiss him properly. The shorter man on desk froze for a moment or two before his arms went up and wrapped around Seifer's neck pulling him in closer and he shuffled his legs apart on the desk so the taller man could stand between them.

When Seifer broke the kiss and his lips trailed over Zell's jaw and down the side of his neck the little blonde whispered.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

Seifer chuckled. "I can't believe you are either."

When Zell opened his eyes Seifer grinned at him. "But I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah otherwise it'll just be me and my right hand." He sighed dramatically.

Zell chuckled a little.

"Come on." Seifer tugged him by the wrist towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

"My dorm… or yours. Fujin getting funny about her office, don't think she'd want me to blow you on her desk."

Zell choked on his own breath.

Seifer grinned. "Come on then, walk in front of me so I can admire the view." He waggled his eyebrows at him.

Zell shook his head in amusement and he did stay ahead of Seifer all the way up the dorms.

IIII

That'll do.

Notes: Yes there might be some mistakes I have read through it a couple of times but I always seem to do it when I'm half asleep.

I started this months ago, I have several half finished one shots I'm trying to get them all out by Christmas.


End file.
